The Prank Marathon!
by Malica15
Summary: There's never been something like this before. When April begins, the yearly Prank Wars of Castle Bleck will begin! Sapphire, Dimentio, Mr. L, Timpani, Count Blumiere, Mimi, Nastasia, and O'Chunks are in a battle...of pranks! Can Sapphire the newbie become the new queen of pranks, or will Dimentio win again? There's only one way to find out, by reading this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people reading this fanfic! Okay, you already know the reason I did this fanfic, and now I'm gonna explain. Okay, this idea just literally popped in my mind when I was eating toast with grape jam. Yeah, a lot of ideas can be made by **_**eating toast with grape jam.**_ **(Sarcasm was used there, y'know.) Anyway, enjoy this chappie! Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except my OCs, my ideas, and the plot and story.**

Sapphire was in the kitchen eating toast with strawberry jam, using her _knife_. (Why strawberry jam, you ask? It's because I was planning on eating strawberry jam but then there wasn't any, so I had to settle with grape. I still want that strawberry jam though….. Anyway, the knife will be explained later.) Mr. L then went inside the kitchen and noticed that she was using a knife. He then sat down next to Sapphire and said,

"Hey Sapphire, why are you using a knife to eat your toast when you could practically just use your hands?" Mr. L asked. Sapphire shrugged.

"Habits, I guess. Remember that I had amnesia? And besides, I'm too lazy to use a fork anyway." Sapphire said.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Mr. L said as he headed for the refrigerator to get some milk, but a pie shot out of it. Then, a note flew into Mr. L's hand. Mr. L read it out loud.

"Ahaha, Happy April fools, my dear friend Mr. L! Your dear friend, Dimentio." Mr. L read the note aloud.

"Ugh, should've known that would happen." Mr. L said. Sapphire tilted her head.

"Hey, what's April fools?" Sapphire asked. Mr. L seemed shocked.

"What's April fools? I am shocked! (Come on Mr. L, we already know that!) April Fool's Day is like, one of the best days ever! It happens every April 1st, but we celebrate it the whole month, starting our prank wars! Dimentio's always the one who wins it, but this year, I'm gonna win it myself!" Mr. L exclaimed as he did his signature pose at the last part.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, this year, I'm around, so you have more competition in your hands." Sapphire said, standing up and putting her hands in her hips. Mr. L just laughed at her.

"You, win? Ha! You can't win this prank wars, you're a girl! Girls aren't bright in pulling pranks; I mean have you seen Mimi, Nastasia, and Timpani's pranks? They're pathetic! Those pranks can be easily suspected." Mr. L said, trying to hold back a laugh. But for him, it's really hard. That made Sapphire furious.

"How dare you! I bet you that I'll win this year's prank wars even beyond Dimentio!" Sapphire exclaimed. Mr. L laughed.

"You bet! But I must warn you, no one, and I mean _no one _has ever beaten Dimentio in prank wars." Mr. L said.

"Pfft, as long as you try your best to defeat him, I know that he'll be defeated_." Sapphire said with a smirk. The speakers that were installed by Mr. L buzzed out,_

"_Minions, please report to Count Bleck in the meeting room! Exclaimed Count Bleck!" _They then heard a slap after the announcement.

"_Um, Count Blumiere means, Count Blumiere." _The Count corrected his mistake. Sapphire and Mr. L then shook their heads.

"Race you to the meeting room!" Sapphire said, getting ready.

"You bet!" Mr. L replied.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Sapphire said fastly as she ran.

"Hey, come back here!" Mr. L said storming after her. Sapphire then suddenly stopped in her tracks leading Mr. L to almost bump into her.

"Wait L, you still have pie all over your face!" Sapphire said, pointing to his nose. Mr. L then realized that he _did _have pie all over his face. He then grabbed the black towel he had in his pocket and rubbed his face.

"Happy?" Mr. L asked with a smile in his face. Sapphire rolled her eyes and began to run again. Mr. L then shook his head then ran after her. In no time at all, they already in the meeting room. As always, they were the last ones to arrive since that they didn't have the power to teleport or punch holes in the walls for an easy shortcut. (Don't worry, O'Chunks always fixes that after the orientation so he won't get caught.

"Sorry we're late…..again." Mr. L said. The Count just nodded his head and motioned Sapphire and Mr. L to their posts.

"As you all know, it is now April 1, a.k.a. April Fool's Day a.k.a. the start of our yearly Prank Wars. Explained Count Ble- I mean Blumiere." The Count said.

"Yeah! Another year o' prankin'!" O'Chunks exclaimed. Dimentio clapped his hands.

"Ahaha and another year of laughters." Dimentio said with his creepy smile.

"Yeah, and a chance for me to prove L wrong!" Sapphire said with a smirk. Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"As if!" Mr. L exclaimed.

"May Count Blumiere ask, what is your bet?" The Count asked.

"Well, Mr. L explained to me about the Prank Wars and told me that there was no way I can beat him _or _Dimentio in the Prank Wars, so I made a bet with him that I can. But, we haven't settled at what will happen when either of us wins." Sapphire said, tapping her chin.

"Hey, I know! What if, when you win, Sapphire, Mr. L has to wear a green dress for 3 hours? If Sapphire wins, well, I haven't thought about that yet." Mimi said, while thinking.

"Then think about L. Anyway, can we please go now?" Sapphire said.

"Yes, yes you may. Nastasia, can you please list all of the pranks made? Count Blumiere asked."

"Well, um, 'kay." Nastasia said, writing all the names of everyone in the Castle. Meanwhile, Mr. L and Sapphire were in front of the castle. (Woah, how did they get there so fast? O_O)

"Let the Prank Wars begin." Sapphire said. Mr. L nodded and extended his hand.

"And the bet begins now." Mr. L said. Sapphire gladly took the hand and they both shook. After shaking, a giant sign popped out in the front of the castle. Which read,

_May the Prank Wars begin!_

It also had a picture of The Count at the end.

**Wee, the prank wars will finally start at the next chapter! Anyway, 'till next time, and please R&R! **


	2. Let The Pranking Begin!

**Yay, I'd updated this fanfic again! Anyway, you're right about me having fun with this SomeMariofangirl, I _am_ gonna have fun with this, and thanks for the reviews girls, I really appreciate it. :)**

Sapphire was sound asleep in her bed when she heard a _really _loud male voice.

"Sapphire!" Mr. L shouted.

"Yes!" Sapphire said as she fist pumped. She then got out of her bed and went outside, in front of Castle Bleck. She then saw Mr. L up in a tree being barked at by an adult German shepherd.

"Down, girl." Sapphire said as she made the dog calm down. Meanwhile Mr. L was slowly going back to the ground, which made the dog growl. Mr. L held his hands up for defense, but Sapphire just rolled her eyes.

"Shhh, no girl! That's wrong!" The dog then lay down and covered its eyes with its paws. Her tail was also behind her legs, and she was whining.

"Awww." Sapphire said as she patted the dog, which made her cheer up.

"Ya like her? Her name's Diana, which means 'The Huntress'." Sapphire said with a smile.

"Figures. anyway, prank number one, I see." Mr. L said with his right hand in his hip.

"No way, this is already my third." Sapphire said. Mr. L seemed shocked.

"Third? How?"

"Well first, I put blue dye in Nastasia's shampoo last night. And by the way, she actually looks nice in blue. Second, I don't wanna tell you. And third, what I just did to you." Sapphire counted on her fingers. A few moments later, Dimentio teleported in front of both of them wearing Mr. L's mask. (No, he's wearing Mr. L's mask with his mask, weird right?) Diana growled at Dimentio, but Sapphire told her to keep quiet. Mr. L seemed confused, but all Sapphire said was,

"Remember, dogs are related to wolves, and I can talk to wolves."

"Oh." Mr. L said. Dimentio then cleared his throat.

"Might I ask why Mr. L's masks are misplaced in my drawer like two baby chicks on the rooftop?" Dimentio asked. Sapphire put her two hands together.

"Awww, I **love **baby chicks!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Please stick to the question." Dimentio said, tapping his foot in midair.

"Yeah, well, I kinda dumped all your masks in the garbace can, then placed the garbage can somewhere you don't know, then replaced all of your masks with all of Mr. L's masks, then finally filling Mr. L's masks with pink assorted ones."

"You what?" Mr. L asked. Sapphire smiled.

"You heard what I said. And besides, I know Dimentio knows how to put them back together." Sapphire said.

"Actually, I don't." Dimentio said. Sapphire sneered.

"Well, good luck with that. Anyway, Dimentio how many pranks did you pull so far?" Sapphire asked.

"Hmmm, only 5, I'm not much in the mood of pranking since **_you placed all my masks in an unknown place!" _**Sapphire ignored the last phrase.

"Only? You mean, that was amateur for you?" Sapphire asked.

"Yup, he's usually done about 10 right now, maybe even 12." Mr. L said.

"I've got some competition here, guess I need to start thinking of ideas fast!" Sapphire said, running to her room.

"Now what?" Mr. L asked, looking at Dimentio.

"Now, you're gonna help me find my masks whether you like it or not!" Dimentio said pulling Mr. L to the forest. Little did they know that his masks were just behind Castle Bleck.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that that was a hilarious cliffhanger and I had to stop it there. Anyway, I need ideas for Sapphire's end of the bet because whoever wins there, we need to know what, you know, they're gonna do and my ideas for that is empty. Just leave it in the reviews or PM me when you have ideas. Oh, and ideas are always happily accepted here, so if you have any, feel free to tell me. Anyway, hope you guys like it even if short chapter is short. 'Till next time! :D**


	3. Partners in Crime

**degyr6fyhdc. Sorry, that was my younger brother, my younger brother did that. Anyway, to the wonderful people who reviewed, thanks. You guys are so great that you deserve special mentions! That means you Luigisgirlfriend, MrLRocks78, superkate7, SomeMariofangirl, AgentOfRedAndBlue, nene1234! Anyway, I am now gonna use AgentOfRedAndBlue's ideas in this chapter. Read and enjoy!**

"Are you sure this such a great idea Sapphire?" Mimi asked, holding a bucket of _mysterious _paint.

"Of course! Just as long as you make sure to stall the Count, we won't get fully killed, we'll just get half-killed at the end." Sapphire said, also holding a bucket of _mysterious _paint. She then opened the Count's room and put down her bucket of paint. Mimi did the same. They then saw that Timpani's stuff was there too.

"Uh-oh, I forgot that they were sharing rooms. Now what?" Sapphire said.

"What if you don't paint the Count's room, just paint the Count's stand, you know, in the meeting room." Mimi said.

"Wow Mimi, that's a great idea! If you have ideas like that, why don't you put it to action?" Sapphire said. Mimi lowered her head.

"Well, actually because I can't pull it off on my own, I always need to ask for help for that." Mimi said. Sapphire put her hand on Mimi's head.

"It's okay, you can always ask me for help, I'm running out of ideas myself, I definitely need ideas like that. Now come on, we have a stand to paint." Sapphire said, grabbing her bucket of paint. Mimi then nodded and grabbed her own.

* * *

"Hey Dimentio, how many pranks have you played now?" Mr. L asked while tying a string to a wooden lever thing in Dimentio's room.

"Nine, and I have a question to ask you, why are you preparing a prank on me in front of me?" Dimentio asked. Mr. L then finished.

"Nothing, I just feel like it." Mr. L said, backing away from it slowly. He then went outside Dimentio's room.

"L-ater!" Mr. L exclaimed. Dimentio then got up from his chair and looked at the string closely.

"Pathetic." Dimentio said. He then walked towards his seat again, only to be followed by a beeping sound.

"What?" Dimentio then looked around. After shrugging his shoulders, a trap door beneath him was opened. Dimentio shouted as he was hurling to the bottom with a splash. Meanwhile, Mr. L was over in his room holding a remote and watching a T.V. showing Dimentio's room.

"One down, 49 more to go." Mr. L said while smiling evilly.

* * *

Sapphire and Mimi were walking along the halls of Castle Bleck when the count passed by them.

"Good Afternoon, Mimi and Sapphire." The count greeted.

"Good Afternoon." Both of the girls said.

"Hey Count, where you going?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, the meeting room, Count Blumiere just forgot something there that's all." Sapphire and Mimi looked questioningly at him.

"What?"

"You do know that you can just teleport there, don't you?" Sapphire said.

"Oh, Count Ble- I mean Blumiere just wants to take his time and enjoy the Castle….." Count Blumiere said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Sapphire said. They then watched the Count walk away as they waited for a few seconds. They then heard a magical blast followed by O'Chunks' scream. Mimi and Sapphire then high-fived as they ran outside.

* * *

Mr. L was just walking down the halls of Castle Bleck when he heard another scream from Dimentio.

"Ah, nothing like getting revenge from Dimentio." Mr. L said as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

**Hey, another short chapter? Sorry, I just got to make it longer! I hope the next one is longer. Oh, and by the way, your gonna see what color they painted the Count's stand in the next chapter, but you probably already know what. Anyway, sorry for not completely following your idea, AgentOfRedAndBlue, but it just didn't fit with the regular plot. Anyway, just wait patiently for the next chapter, so just review while you wait.**


	4. No New Pranks PulledYet

**Hey, I updated again! Since that I got so many reviews, I'm updating again. Oh, and by the way, I forgot to remind you guys that you can tell me any ideas for the story and that you can also tell me ideas for Sapphire's end of the bet. Anyway, I'm welcoming my new reviewers, TheShadowGirl2 and pumpkinpatch212. Well, now that that was over, you may now read the story** **and skip the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for story and plot. And also the OCs I might add in the chapter.**

"Hey, I just thought of something." Mr. L said to himself when he got to the kitchen.

"Why won't Dimentio just teleport out of there? Oh well, common sense must've run out of him because of all the traps. Anyway, how many more traps are left?" Mr. L said as he ran to check his room.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"C'mon, just have to snap my- *_splash*" _Dimentio was then teleported back to his room. Dimentio relaxed as he headed for the door, forgetting that he can just teleport. And for that, he got punished by a giant boxing glove punching him to the side of the wall.

* * *

"Oh, 46." Another trap was activated.

"Make that 47." Mr. L said as he headed for the kitchen again to get what he came there for… the last chocolate donut!

* * *

"Hey Mimi, hand me that pair of scissors, will you?" Sapphire said while sewing.

"Sure! What are you doing?" Mimi asked. Both of them were in Sapphire's room.

"It's a secret, but if you help me, we can get another prank count on our list!" Sapphire exclaimed. She finally finished her sewing. She then looked at her work and was satisfied. It was a blue dress with ponies, rainbows and unicorns.

"Wow Sapphire, you're good at this!" Mimi said, examining the dress.

"Thanks. This is one of the good traits I got from mom." Sapphire said while getting a purple piece of cloth.

"Well, what are the bad traits?" Mimi asked.

"Well-"Sapphire was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Mr. L's voice answered.

"Yeah sure, come in." Sapphire said. Mr. L came in the room holding the last chocolate donut.

"Revenge, water girl!" Mr. L exclaimed before munching on the donut.

"Noooooo! Not the chocolate donut! I worked so hard on getting that!" Sapphire shouted.

"Too late, sucker!" Mr. L said before he left the room.

"Alright, that is it! Mimi, change of plans, time to give that thunder boy a lesson!" Sapphire said while dragging Mimi before she could even answer.

* * *

"Hey Sapphire, yeah, um, how many did you pull so far?" Nastasia said while looking at her clipboard.

"Not now, too busy." Sapphire said, _still _dragging Mimi to a mysterious place.

"She pulled two, one is about the giant kitchen explosion, and the other one is the prank we've pulle on the Count. You know, the one where we painted the Count's stand pink with green flowers? I was with her on the second one." Mimi said, finally letting go of the wall. (You know, because Sapphire was dragging her. Sapphire is a pretty strong girl y'know.)

* * *

"Finally, those endless seas of traps finally ended. It was like 1 needle at a time piercing my body!" Dimentio said as he warily reached for the door. He was then taken aback when Mr. L exclaimed with party balloons and a cake,

"Congratulations Dimentio! You successfully finished your 50 traps!" Dimentio then fell into another trap.

"Oops, turns out he missed one." Mr. L said as he looked down at the trap.

* * *

"Alright Mimi, we have to make a plan for a prank against that idiotic masked man!" Sapphire said, pointing to a picture of Mr. L on her wall.

"Um, why do you have a picture of him on your wall?" Mimi said, raising an eyebrow. Sapphire blushed.

"Doesn't matter." She straightened herself up.

"We need an idea for a prank!" Sapphire said, slamming her fist in the palm of her hand.

"Well, why don't you dye his masks purple?" Mimi suggested.

"No, I have a better idea!" Sapphire said. She whispered to Mimi her plan.

"Wow, awesome! I always wanted to have pay-back against him for stealing my diary every day!" Mimi said.

"Wow, you better call me when he does that, I'll teach him to do that! Unless of course he has Dimentio with him, then I'll pull a revenge prank on them." Sapphire said.

"Anyway, let's go!" Sapphire said as she dragged Mimi….again. (She has a habit of doing that.)

**So, you liked it? Because, in my opinion, this is very funny, I smiled while writing this. It's longer, see? Anyway, leave a review please! **


	5. The Mysterious Pranker

**Hey guys! I'm back! *extends arms happily* Well, I've been updating a lot of my old stories so you should hope for an update for other stories you like, but this isn't a promise after my last assumption in my other story, 'Return With A Little Twist'. Anyway, hope you R&E! (Read&Enjoy)**

"Hey Weegie, what are you doing?" Mario asked, watching his younger brother put a bunch of his clothes in a box.

"I'm just mailing out a bunch of my clothes." Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because this girl, who says she's a friend of L asked me to mail 'em out." Luigi explained. "She said it's for a certain prank for him." Mario looked at Luigi weirdly before shrugging.

"Okay then..."

* * *

Dimentio groaned he begrudgingly got out of his room, a piranha having a very good time munching on his poncho. Mr. L had been long gone, but he did leave the party balloons and cake behind, and a note that said,

'You sure took your time' Dimentio furrowed his eyes as he snapped his finger, the note catching fire, while the party balloons popping one at a time. Dimentio looked suspiciously at the cake, poking it with the fork that came in with it.

And then, that happened.

* * *

Nastasia did a small yelp after she heard a huge explosion coming from the left wing of the castle. She groaned and buried her head in her hands, due to massive stress.

Why do they have to make such a mess? That was when O'Chunks came in. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Nastasia there. He walked closer to her, attempting to calm her down.

He hated seeing her like this.

O'Chunks poked her, attempting to grab her attention, but Nastasia didn't noticed. That's when O'Chunks grabbed her fragile body and full on shook her. (Way to go with the ladies O'Chunks -_-)

"O'Chunks...put...me...down." Nastasia stuttered, feeling dizzy. O'Chunks did as told. The secretary sighed in relief, before facing O'Chunks, furious. "O'Chunks, what is the meaning of this?!" She said, as if she were parent scolding their child. (Hey, that's good. How come I can think of good similes when I'm not trying?!) O'Chunks fiddled with his fingers, guilty.

"Well?!" She exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"I...I jus' wanted to comfort yeh," He admitted, embarrased. "Yeh seemed like yeh were in a bad mood." Nastasia softened her gaze, blushing a bit.

"Well, um, 'k then." She said, grabbing her clipboard. O'Chunks had snuck a glance at it, widening his eyes.

"Lass, since when did yeh take the time to have fun?" He said, making Nastasia raise an eyebrow.

"I've got work to do." She said plainly, making O'Chunks' jaw drop.

"Yeh don' have time for even the tiniest prank?" O' Chunks asked, catching Nastasia's attention.

"But I/you never even done one before." She argued, making O'Chunks sheepish.

"Yeah, but I jus' couldn't think of one myself."

"Why not try the classics, like, um, the bucket of water on the door or something?" O'Chunks widened his eyes.

"Yeh're a genius, Nassy!" He said while dragging the slightly confused Nassy away from the kitchen.

* * *

Mr. L was walking around the halls of Castle Bleck, cautious of any pranks that may have been set and ready for their victim. Honestly, Mr. L had run out of ideas for pranking. He'd used all of his good ones that's for sure.

He had been thinking for a very long time now, (very long time means 10 mins.) but nothing ever occurred to him. He was disappointed of himself. If he were to win that title, he needs to have a prank always at ready in his mind, but it seems that that was a little too hard to accomplish.

Then, a huge array of water balloons were thrown at Mr. L shocking him and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, who did this?!" Mr. L exclaimed, annoyed, but there was no response. He charged a ball of green electricity, hoping to zap the rascal who attacked him...

But there was no one there.

Mr. L stood there, confused. He sighed as he looked at the now popped water balloons. That's when he saw a piece of paper that was sagging wet, but there were words written that can still be read.

'Looks like the joke's on you.' Mr. L frowned as he read the note. There was no signature. He would have thought it was Dimentio, but he probably would have put his name on it. It's most likely Sapphire.

Come on, water balloons? Definitely Sapphire.

That's why Mr. L decided to march off to her room. He saw Sapphire casually reading a book, with Mimi. Her painting her nails, the typical girly thing she does.

"Sapphire." Mr. L said, but Sapphire merely flipped another page of her book, completely ignoring him.

"Hey Mr. L," Mimi said, grabbing the Green Thunder's attention. "What color goes with blue, pink or yellow?"

"Neither. Red's much better." Sapphire said before Mr. L could say anything. Mimi gave her thanks and got back to her work. She smiled in delight when she saw the results. Mr. L groaned.

"Sapphire, break your act. I know what you did." Mr. L interrogated, making Sapphire slightly confused.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong with you today yet." She said, getting back to her reading. Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"As if. I know you and Mimi threw a few water balloons at me." Mr. L said, making Sapphire giggle a bit.

"Someone shot you with water balloons?" Sapphire looked at Mr. L with amusement, only now noticing his sagging wet clothes. "What a classic!" The masked man huffed.

"Fine, if you don't want to 'fess up," Mr. L said, turning his back on them. "Then I'll just have to make you spit it out."

"Okay, sure." She responded, bored. As soon as Mr. L was out of earshot, she pulled out a package filled with Luigi's clothes. "Wanna do it now, Mimi?"

"Wait, I'll just finish this up!" Mimi said, hurriedly trying to finish painting her nails.

**So yeah, only a filler. :/ But then new competition comes up! Who do you think is the mysterious person is? Yes, now I'm making this a mystery too. Oh, and don't you cross out Mr. L, because you'll never know what happens. My only advice to you guys is that you should expect the unexpected. Once again, I'm not applying that Mr. L is the mysterious pranker, I'm just giving you a simple head's up. Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
